Along with continuous development of times, positioning technology attracts more and more attentions, and an indoor scenario and the like with a high-accuracy positioning requirement, particularly a requirement of meter-level positioning accuracy, makes a higher technical requirement on wireless positioning.
For Global Position System (GPS) positioning technology, because of signal loss and the like, an indoor signal becomes weak, which makes a positioning terminal not find sufficient satellites. For a cellular network system, because of a great positioning error, sufficient accuracy may not be achieved no matter outdoors or indoors, and a wireless positioning requirement may not be met.
In order to solve an indoor high-accuracy positioning problem, it is necessary to establish a wireless positioning system on the ground. Ground proximity arrangement is adopted for each positioning signal station of the ground wireless positioning system. There are multiple manners for establishing a ground wireless positioning network, including a ground pseudo-satellite system adopting a satellite-system, a wireless local area network system and the like. The ground pseudo-satellite system requires a mobile phone to process a situation in which ground satellite and space satellite signals coexist, and a very high requirement is proposed on a dynamic range for the mobile phone. A wireless local area network mainly adopts a signal-strength-based distance measurement method; positioning accuracy greatly depends on an arranged network density, and a very high requirement is proposed on positioning network costs.
A communication network has good coverage. However, a current communication network is mainly oriented to a communication requirement, and less research on a positioning requirement is made, so that a positioning error of a communication network ranges from hundreds of meters to thousands of meters, which fails to meet indoor and outdoor positioning requirements. The communication network in the field of positioning is at an edge position. Increasing the density of a communication network to improve positioning accuracy may cause relatively higher network construction costs, and also increase network interference.
At present, a network architecture supporting positioning in a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) system is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, it can be seen that positioning may be performed only in a scenario where base stations (which are also called as Evolved Node Bs (eNodeBs) are arranged in the figure, and improving positioning performance of a wireless positioning system requires to increase an arrangement density of the base stations, particularly in places where communication requirements have been met, which makes construction costs and arrangement costs undoubtedly increased, for example, electricity consumption and the like are increased. In addition, an interface between current standard eNodeBs may not support high-accuracy synchronization.
The solution discusses an equipment structure and signal sending method for implementing wireless positioning on the basis of a communication network. The present patent mainly proposes a novel in-band Position Service Station (PSS) device and a positioning signal sending method, which can remarkably enhance wireless positioning accuracy of an current communication network and implement seamless integration of the communication network and a positioning network.
For the abovementioned problem in the related art, there is yet no effective solution.